


Hiccup's In The Dragon House

by aw1214



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw1214/pseuds/aw1214





	Hiccup's In The Dragon House

"Why exactly are you yelling at me?" Hiccup groaned as he opened the door of their house, "because you’re an idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!" She screamed slamming the door behind her.

Hiccup sighed, "but I didn’t!" He called over his shoulder, he heard a loud clatter as Astrid shoved her axe in the weapon rack angrily, "is this some kind of joke to you?" She argued.

Hiccup grabbed his face and turned to face his furious wife, "look, I get you worry about me but I’m fine" he said, she shook her head, "are you stupid or just completely missing my point?" She asked.

Hiccup's patience was starting to grow short, Astrid had been yelling at him for the last hour since he tried a new trick and fell from Toothless. Toothless of course caught Hiccup before he could hit the ocean miles below them but Astrid was really mad at Hiccup for not being more careful.

"What the Hel is your problem?" Hiccup yelled back, Astrid brushed past him her shoulder hitting against his hard sending him stumbling back, "you! You’re my problem, do you realise how stressful it is being married to the world's most reckless chief?! It’s bad enough you always have barbaric tribes trying to kill you but then you go out and do stupid things like that and what happens when Toothless isn’t quick enough one day? Huh, then what am I supposed to do?" She demanded.

Hiccup stepped forward when he saw tears shining in her eyes, threatening to drop, "Astrid" he sighed pulling her into his arms, but she wasn’t ready to let it go. "Don’t touch me!" She screamed pushing him away roughly.

He held his hands up and backed away slightly, "I hate it when you do this, you never listen to me! It would’ve been fine if you’d clipped your suit to Toothless' saddle like I told you to do but would you listen? Of course not, you know what you can sleep on the couch tonight _chief_ " she said mockingly.

He crossed his arm, huffing out through his nose as he listened, "are you done yet?" He asked once she’d finished ranting, she growled in frustration, "no, I'm not done but just for that no sex for a week!" 

He rolled his eyes only making her madder, "Astrid" he tried again, she swiped her arms, "scratch that, make it two weeks" she yelled. 

Hiccup laughed, "Astrid don’t you think that-" Hiccup started, walking towards her, "do you want to make it a month?" She threatened taking a step back. 

Hiccup had had enough, he walked forward towards her despite her warnings and wrapped his arms around her waist ignoring her punching and kicking wherever she could reach, "you need to calm down, why are you really mad at me?" He asked. 

She groaned with effort as she attacked her husband, "you know why" she shot, he pulled her closer halting her struggling for a second, "no, I know why you _say_ you’re angry at me, why're you really angry at me?" He asked. 

She fell against his chest tired and panting, she stood there for a moment regaining her breath as she gave up her fight then she pushed him away again, "fine! You want to know why I’m really mad at you?" She asked. 

Hiccup nodded, "yes!" He cried. She looked away and sighed with reluctance, "I’m mad at you because... I worry about you okay? I’m always scared something bad is going to happen to you, your job is difficult and dangerous and you never take any precautions to stay safe when you’re out with Toothless. And I’m scared! I don’t want to lose you, but if you keep doing things like this I’m worried I might" she admitted quietly. 

"Really?" Hiccup asked, she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand quickly, "yes, I love you and I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you" she sniffed, "stupid" she added. 

Hiccup laughed lightly, "oh Astrid, come here" he said opening his arms to her. She glared at him through her eyelashes but trudged forward into his open arms. 

He hugged her tightly and kissed her head, "I didn’t know you got scared, big bad Astrid Haddock" he teased, she nuzzled her head against his shoulder, "I don’t but there is one thing that can scare me" she murmured. 

Hiccup felt a smile tugging at his lips, he pulled his head back so he could look at her, "hm? And what’s that?" He asked brushing the hair from her eyes. 

She tried hard to keep a straight face but she nodded, "the thought of losing you. You’re the only family I’ve got and you know I love you more than anything else". 

LHiccup raised his eyebrow, "even more than your axe?" He asked, Astrid thought for a moment, "don’t tell her" she whispered. 

Hiccup smirked and bowed his head to kiss her, she kissed him back immediately, their fight forgotten. 

"I’m sorry I scared you love, I promise I’ll try and be more careful. You don’t have to worry about losing me anymore because I’m not going anywhere" he vowed when he pulled away. 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "thank you, that’s all I ask" she said, "so does this mean I don’t have to sleep on the couch tonight?" He asked. 

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "I suppose not", he grinned, "and we don’t have to wait a whole month to have sex?" He asked. 

She smirked and kissed him again, "why don’t we go upstairs and find out?" She asked taking his hand and leading him out of the kitchen. 

He smiled to himself as he watched her, "I have the best wife ever" he muttered to himself. 


End file.
